1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polygonal lay down indexable insert for cutting metals which has a positive rake and a truncated sinusoidal form along the cutting edge of the insert.
The present invention further relates to a polygonal form indexable cutting insert having a positive rake, and a truncated sinusoidal form along the cutting edge which intersects the top surface of the insert at a right angle and intersect the flanks of the insert at some point intermediate between the top and bottom surfaces and which insert is capable of being formed by a conventional pressing methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Malinchak, U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,631 discloses a negative rake insert having sinusoidal serrations along the entire width of the cutting edge and flanks of the insert. Being a negative rake insert, the insert provides for eight faces which may be used in cutting operations. It is contemplated that the Malinchak insert may be used in concert with other inserts of like design such that the inserts are staggered according to a formula and presented to a metal piece for cutting.
Malinchak, U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,766 discloses a cutting tool having a plurality of inserts. Each insert is in the form of a circular disk or cylinder having a plurality of cutting teeth disposed symmetrically around the outer periphery. The cutting members are adjusted in the holder so that each tooth progressively cuts behind the tooth ahead of it so that the peaks of one edge cover a part of the trough of another edge whereby cutters progressively cut an article. The cutters can be adjusted so that as certain teeth wear, that the cutters can be rotated to bring additional new teeth into cutting position.